


constructs

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Solus zos Galvus | Emet Selch, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Emet-Selch or G'raha Tia finding out Wol is trans?





	constructs

**Author's Note:**

> Bloopers:
> 
> waking up to write the perils of improper binding first thing in the morning is mostly me projecting my chronic pain
> 
> Did Amaurotines actually have genders???? Past just using gendered pronouns???
> 
> [build this out so I can vague at Emet being highkey nonbinary]

## Emet-Selch

  * Blinks. Shrugs. Has a million other things to do that do not involve telling the Warrior of Light that their attempts to change their body shape by force are less than healthy
  * Knows they are and has known. The person he knew was sure in what they were and what they would be. It is a trait he is both happy and frustrated to see carried over (because he wishes they had the abilities they used to have. So ribs wouldn’t have to bend and creak. So they could have confidence in their own minuscule form for once in their fleeting mortal life)
  * He is reminded of what they told him, upon the eve of their final conversation—he is greater than just one or the other, an amalgamation if identities and experiences, the chaos of self-containment for the sake of being able to extend a hand and say, “Hello, my name is Hades.” without some part of him hissing at the expectations that name comes with. He is a great many genders in a very finite space, everything packed into the space behind his mask and ordered carefully—and how gentle their hands were when they leaned in to give him a chaste kiss

## G’raha Tia

  * Has seen enough in books to recognize it, but not confirm it. He watches carefully and tries to see if the strange, near intimate glimpses of careful ritual are what he thinks
  * His theories are confirmed by the bright, too bright aether eating away at bits and pieces of them, leaving them hollow and prone to fissures of the soul, but somehow more comfortable. To have their body warp so close to what they crave, barely giving them time to enjoy it before the Light consumes everything else. They crave something so acutely that it is nearly dangerous in intensity. It is a need
  * Attempts to intervene and talk about it, but is stopped by awkward excuses and a lot of incidental Dragoon Jumping out the windows. He leaves a note for them, after the tenth attempt ends in failure. It reads: “To my dearest Warrior. I hope this finds you in good health. Pray excuse my lack of tact when inquiring after your health. There are a great many things I have <strike>forgotten</strike> neglected to give you, in wake of your arrival. Please see Lyna to receive the package. Forever yours, the Crystal Exarch”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
